cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance for Global Advancement
Category:Defunct alliances The AGA Prime Directive Preamble-''' "The Alliance For Global Advancement is a coalition of nations that work for the growth and evolution of all humanity. All members join in order to help uphold the dream of furthering the human race and its role in the global community. It is our goal for our members to become part of a team in which we all have one voice. We honor Democracy and broadening humanities horizons in order to do this, we the Nations of the AGA do ordain and establish this Document." '''ARTICLE I: Admissions and Membership Section 1- Admissions To gain admission to the AGA, you must sign up at the official AGA forums. And post the following in the Recruitment Sub-Forum: 1. Nation name. 2. Ruler name. 3. Resources. 4. Team Color 5. Other nations in their possession, if any. 6. Previous alliance memberships, if any. 7. A copy and paste of the following : (I agree to all portions of the Prime Directive in its entirety.) Section 2- Membership A. Membership shall be granted by approval of either the Recruitment Minister, the Minister of Internal Affairs, Chancellor or Vice-Roy . B. Members must not be in any other alliance at a time. C. Members must not be at war upon entering the alliance. D. Members must respect the authority of the Alliance as a whole. ---1) In the cyberverse or out a member must respect other alliances and nations. ---2) Flaming, and other forms of dis-respect are not tolerated. ---3) Respect shall be shown towards higher ranking members. ---4) Cheating in any form is not permitted in the alliance. ARTICLE II: Government Chancellor-'' The Leader of the Alliance, basically a figurehead. Has virtually all power to do what he wants but that power is capped under the other branches powers, and in the end he can only do as much as the other branches allow him to do. The Senate Can Veto, and if necessary impeach Him. He can also be granted emergency powers from the senate to do all anything they can do, (only when in desperate need) Can make more other offices of the government and represents the alliance in all forms. He can also do the following: ---Declare Neutrality. ---War Requests ---Establish new offices ---Appoint Unfilled Positions ---Appoint Ambassadors ---Make the amendments that were voted on to the Prime Directive ''Viceroy-'' He is the second in command of the alliance. Another figurehead, he deals more with inside stuff, although his main purpose is to advise the Chancellor, he has as much power as the Chancellor gives him. He is appointed the position from the chancellor. He can again be vetoed and impeached by the Senate. Can also do the following: ---War Requests ---Make the amendments that were voted on to the Prime Directive ---Establish new offices with the chancellors approval '' Grand Council-'' 3 members, that are elected by each branch. One member is voted from the Executive Committee Assembly, another from the Senate and the last from Central Command. They can be in a branch already or just a member, if they are in another branch they also keep their former position These members have to be able to work well together and they pretty much over see the day to day operations. They are considered the first form of the alliance functioning. They are the ones who oversee the Ministry. They can be vetoed by the Central Command in military issues and by the Senate in Political issues. '' Minister of War-'' Basically anything related to outgoing attacks. He can approve attacks and makes sure a battle can be won. Also future operations of attacking will be coordinated by him. He coordinates with other members to protect and do what we can to help a defending member out. He also takes orders from the Commander. He mainly is concerned with the lists of nation strength and other paperwork type of filing. ''Minister of Resources- When it comes to banking, money, resources, and loans and anything of that nature he coordinates this. Minister of Foreign Affairs-'' This person will be working with other nations and ambassadors and that kind of thing. He will be the leader of all of the foreign operations. He can appoint ambassadors and all ambassadors are under his power. ''Minister of Internal Affairs-'' This person is in charge of the protection of the alliance by any members whose loyalty is faltering. He seeks out spies in our alliance and maintains secrecy from his end. Also any disputes or conflict within the members of this alliance is solved by him. ''Minister of Information-'' This person is in charge of what the alliance knows. Whether it is what other alliances are doing or how many players there are in the game. They should just get information through the forums and reading articles about the current events of the cyberverse. ''Minister of Recruitment-'' This person is in charge with finding new members and making them interested in joining. '' Executive Committee Assembly-'' All members of the alliance are in this branch, unless in another branch. There is also a leader called the Executive Committee Director and two Advising Assemblymen. They handle votes that deal with the whole alliance. Almost all positions are elected from this branch if needed. They have the power to make an office or an action if not deemed by another branch. A 60% Majority is needed for any action to be put into place. If there is a 2/3 vote, they can veto a senate decision if necessary. They also have the following powers: ---Make Alliance War Request ---Elect Chancellor ---Vote on a Councilor ---Make Amendment Requests ---Override the Ministry ---Vote on Senators ---Vote for Director ---Vote on Central Command Members ---Approve Impeachments ---Override a veto by the senate ''Executive Committee Director-'' His vote is worth 3 votes. He organizes voting and discussions in the Executive Assembly. He decides if a discussion is worth having in the Assembly or not. He has the power to cancel a discussion if necessary. And he also has the power to make the Senate decide on a decision and call for a Senate Hearing. He can also establish more offices with the whole assembys approval. Advising Assemblymen- Their vote is worth 2 votes. They advise the Director and find new polls for the assembly that are worth debating. Also help regulate and count votes. ''Senate-'' There is a minimum of 5 Senators, but when the number of members exceeds 50 there is a senator for every 10 members. So for 60 members there would be 6 senators, but for 40 members there is still 5 members. Also there is one Senator called the chairman who keeps a sense of order in the senate. They have the higher political powers. They also serve as the courts, when there is a problem with a member or punishment needs to be served in some way. They also have the following powers: ---Approve Alliance War ---Make Alliance War Request ---Vote on a Councilor ---Approve Amendments ---Override the Ministry ---Veto Chancellor or Vice-Roy ---Establish other offices ---Impeach Chancellor or Vice-Roy ---Make Amendments Requests ---Can appoint ambassadors '' Senate Chairman-'' He is really only a figurehead of the senate. He organizes what is said and if there is a split on a vote he decides which way it goes, But he only has as much power as the rest of the senators. He is elected by the other senators. '' Central Command-'' Lead by a Commander and 2 advisors called a General and The Minister of War. The General also has the option to have 6 officers under him. These people deal with all the wars and defense. The Minister of War is a part of Central Command and the Ministry. They also serve as courts for military crimes. When there is an Alliance war they are granted more power. When there is peace they deal with threats and defense paperwork, As well as military training. They also have the following powers: ---Make Alliance War Request ---Vote on a Councilor ---Approve amendments ---Vote on a Councilor ---War Operations ---In alliance war granted emergency powers within reason. ---Veto an Impeachment ---Establish other offices ''Commander-'' He is the leader of the military functioning of the alliance. He deals with paperwork to planning operations. He deals with everything and anything with war, defense and any threats. ''General-'' Unlike the Minister of War, the General does not do much of the paperwork of listing battles and nation strengths. He does more planning operations and timing attacks and wars. ''Officers-'' There are 6 officers. They may do as much as the commander, general and the minister of war allow them to. They deal with paperwork or advising the commander and general, when needed. They are supposed to be strong and can help needed nations fast. '''ARTICLE III: War' A. All war must be approved by a person in the central command, Chancellor, or Vice-Roy. B. Any member that does attack without authorization will receive punishment by the Central Command. C. The alliance is friendly to all other alliances unless otherwise stated, no member is allowed actions that jeopardize peace, unless necessary. D. Alliance Wars are Declared by the Senate. ---Wars in an Alliance war do not need to be approved but be declared so the Central Command knows whats going on. ARTICLE IV: Code of Conduct A. Our alliance is neutral to all alliances that seek peace and advancement for the world. B. Spy's are not allowed within our alliance, repercussions will be taken if found from other alliances. C. We disown anyone who does not follow the code. Any Rouge that act astray are not to be taken as a part of the alliances actions as a whole. ' ARTICLE V: Supremacy of the Directive' A. This document is on which the Alliance is founded on and is based. All actions must reflect and follow the guidelines of this document. B. This document is our Charter, our guidelines and our code of conduct. C. Special actions will be taken if you are in violation of the Directive. ARTICLE VI: Amendments A. An Amendment request in one of the 3 lower branches must be made to start a vote and it must be a majority that want that amendment in that branch. B. Two out of the Three branches must approve of the amendment for it to be ratified. C. Amendments must be for the good of the alliance as a whole.